


Not your kind

by A_cat_named_general



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band), Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Everyone Is Gay, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sid and Chris are little shits, Spin the Bottle, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Truth or Dare, buckethead is only here cause i love him ok, da kurlzz is a bitch, everyone's like 15-18ish, i tried to keep everyone in character but hey i tried, joey is babey, they play sleep over games cause i'm baby and can't write anything inappropriate to save my life, this is the best i can do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cat_named_general/pseuds/A_cat_named_general
Summary: So I made this Slipknot au when I was like 11/12 and never got around to writing it. Since WANYK was finally released I finally got around to writing this. Please be gentle as this is the only the second fan work I've ever written but go off I guess. I'll update as soon as I can but depressive episodes rlly b out here making me not want to write.





	1. Welcome To The Strange

I stepped off the bus and into the soft grass. I walked over to where everyone else was standing, keeping my distance. My eyes began to wonder over to the tree line a few feet away. There was a handful of buildings in the distance and not much of anything else. I began to glace around the crowd to see if anyone I knew was here. Then my eyes land on him. That stupid motherfucker that got me put here in the first place. God I'd love to grab him by his fucking rats nest and bash his head in, maybe next time he won't go wail and cry to anyone that'll listen. He notices me and smiles, missing his front teeth. God I hate banshees, expecially stupid ones. What was his name? Matt? I look away to keep myself from getting too angry. A man slightly shorter than me yells for us to shut up and the crowd goes silent.  
"Ok I'm Mr. Manson, back there is buckethead." A tall man wearing a mask and sure enough a bucket on his head waves.  
"Now we'll be your counselors for your stay out here. Due to some...mishaps last year we have had to move to a new location and are a little short staffed, this means we need you all to help yourselves and each other, that's what this camp is all about after all. You got that?" We all nod except for one kid with bright red hair next to me who giggles. After glaring at the kid Mr. Manson continues.  
"Now it's a small walk from here to the main buildings. The cabins however are scattered throughout the property. I want you all to pick up your bags and get a map from buckethead. I'll meet you all at the cafeteria." He walks off leaving the group to scramble over to buckethead. I swing my bag over my shoulder and get in line. I notice that little bitch talking to some chubby kid and looking at me. I stare at the ground trying not to get angry when I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's buckethead, he hands me a map.  
"Thanks." I say through gritted teeth. He nods and I walk into the dense tree line. After about five minutes of walking I make it to the main buildings. It's nothing fancy. There's a fire pit with some seating, a large building which I assume is the cafeteria, a smaller building with a red painted sign that reads "nurse", and a cabin that is labeled "0". I readjust my bag and walk into the cafeteria. The red head from earlier is screaming into the ear of some poor soul. I take a seat in the corner and bite my lip as I watch the others trickle in. After what seems like ages buckethead enters and closes the door behind him, giving Mr. Manson a thumbs up in the process.  
"Ok kiddos, buckethead is going to hand you a packet. It should have the rules and a schedule as well as your cabin number." Mr. Manson yells from the front of the room  
" Now just a few things before I let you loose. Buckethead the rest of the staff and I will be in cabin 0, I'm sure you all saw it on you're way here. If there's an emergency at night you can report to us there. The nurse's office is right next door as well. Every night you will come to the fire pit for roll call. Afterwards there will be a group activity however it is not mandatory. And one last thing. The lake is off limits unless you have a buddy with you. I don't want any dead kids in my camp. Ok lunch is at 12:30 don't be late." After thumbing through the packet I find my cabin number. 9, the cabin farthest from the main buildings. Lucky me. I began the walk there when I hear heavy footsteps behind me. Great how could this day get any worse. I stop and look behind me to see a insanely short boy running after me, I let out a sigh of relief but quickly regret stoping.  
"Hey...it's..you" he says between pants.  
"Yea." I reply in a monotone voice.  
"What cabin are you in? Maybe ours will be close together!" He says catching his breath.  
"Nine." I continue walking as the short boy follows.  
"Really? So am I!"  
we walk another minute or two in silence before he speaks up again.  
"I never caught your name."  
"Mick."  
"Oh, well Mick I'm Nathan but most people call me Joey"  
I make a sound and we keep walking.  
"Well Mick, I never got to thank you for what you did, I-"  
"Save it, you don't gotta thank me. That guy was an ass and nobody deserves to be talked to Like that."  
He nods and smiles.  
"Oh Mick one more thing?"  
"What is it now Joey?"  
"Can uh this stay between you and me. I mean what happened and all"  
"I wasn't planning on telling anyone but yea, don't sweat it."  
The rest of the walk was in relative silence. Soon we found the cabin. It's a relatively small building with a large "9" nailed to the door. There's a pretty good sized porch with a swing. I open the door and let Joey in first. I follow him in and scan around the room. The main room is about the size of my living room back home. There's beds along the left and right walls and a door in the back that probably leads to a bathroom of some sort. The cabin's most notable feature however is the other campers.  
"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A BIG BABY IT'S NOT THAT BAD" The red head from earlier screams at another kid with short black hair and piercings. There's a kid with wearing sunglasses watching them quietly from the corner. I flop down on the bed across from him and try not to stare.  
"YEA IT IS THAT BAD SID!! I'M FUCKING STUCK HERE WITH YOU!" the black haired kid yelled back. I turn my head as someone else enters the cabin. It's a guy probably taller than me with dark brown hair. I shorter kid blonde kid is trailing behind him. The tall kid sets his bag on the bed next to mine and waves. I nod back and continue listening to the fight. The blonde guy gets the next bed over. Joey's in the bed closest to the door looking like a small child that saw his parents fight for the first time. Sid and the other kid continue to fight as I unpack my stuff. Right as I finish the door swings open. A short guy with dirty blonde hair walks in. He throws his bag onto the bed next to the guy with sunglasses and begins unpacking. At this point the fight has finally died down and the guy with black hair is sitting on Joey's bed talking. At this point there's only two beds left. I just hope that there's no other kids coming. It's crowded enough as is. Almost on cue the door creaks open and a guy with long brown hair steps inside. He looks around for a minute before sitting his bag down on the bed next to Joey. I close my eyes and try to ignore everyone around me. It works for a minute until I hear the door slam open once again. Great. Just what we needed. A full cabin. I sit up to look at the new kid only to see Mr. Manson and buckethead. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares for a moment.  
"I'm sure you're all wondering why you were put in a cabin so far from the main buildings. Due to some incidents with "demigods" we have choose to group you all together. I'm looking at you Sidney." Mr. Manson says in a monotone voice.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!" the short red head responds with a fake hurt tone.  
"We have also chose to keep you farther away from the main buildings due to you all being stronger and more able to care for yourselves. Not to mention completions with other campers" the pale man says staring right at me.  
"Now, I have to go talk to the rest of the cabins. I'll see you boys at lunch." Before anyone could react he was gone. Buckethead hands something to Joey and disappears out the door. I go back to laying down when I hear Sid loudly talking to someone who probably couldn't care less.  
"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!?! THAT MEANS WE'RE ALL THE SAME!! THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOL!!"  
The next thing I know there's a hard jab to my face. I snap my eyes open and grab the person's wrist. Of course it's Sid.  
"What. Do. You. Want." I say through gritted teeth.  
"Geeze dude. Calm down. I was just fucking with you. What's your name anyway? Why are you here? Do you-" I cut him off before he can finish  
"That's none of your fuckin business."  
Sid shrugs and moves on to his next victim.  
I lay back and close my eyes. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know Joey's shaking me awake.  
"Hey we gotta go to lunch"  
I get up and follow him out the door. The rest of the guys are waiting. I give Joey a confused look and Joey explains that the nurse stopped by and told them to stick together when they're walking through the woods.  
After a bit of walking Sid tries to spark up a conversation.  
"So what are y'alls names?"  
"I'm Nathan but you guys can call me Joey." Joey says after an awkward scilence.  
"Well I'm Sid if you couldn't tell" the tall guy pipes up.  
"I'm James but most people call me Jim, and this is Corey." He says motioning to the blonde walking beside him.  
"I'm Shawn but my friends call me clown" the short kid with dirty blonde hair says.  
"Is it cause you look like one?" Sid remarks earning a glare from Shawn.  
"I'm Paul" the kid that was fighting with Sid says breaking the glare off.  
"Chris." The guy with long brown hair says after a small pause.  
"What about you big guy?" Sid says with a shit eating grin.  
"Mick." I say trying not to give a dirty look.  
A comfortable scilence falls upon the group as they walk. After a few minutes a voice speaks up startling everyone.  
"I'm Craig." Sid spins around to see the sunglasses guy with a blank expression.  
"YOU SPEAK?!?" Sid practically yells in my ear.  
Craig shrugs and smiles.  
The rest of the walk is spent with Sid and Joey talking and goofing off, Shawn bragging to Corey and Paul about the chicks he's been with and Chris and Jim talking about whatever. We finally arrive at the cafeteria, the place is fucking crowed so I hurry up and get in line while I still can. After getting my food I scan around the room for a place to sit. Joey spots me and waves me down.  
"Hey I saved you a seat." I don't say anything but I flop down in the chair next to him. The other guys from the cabin come and sit one after another. Just what I needed a whole pack of idiots following me around. I space out for a minute trying not to get too pissed off when I hear someone say my name. I look up to see Jim, at least I think that's what his name is, looking at me quizzingly,  
"Uhh sorry I didn't catch that" I say after a moment. He cracks a smile and repeats himself.  
"I asked if I could sit by you."  
"Oh uhh sure I don't own the place" I reply.  
"You a fan?" Jim says motioning to my Metallica shirt.  
"Yeah they're pretty cool," I say in my usual monotone voice.  
"You play anything?" He asks picking at the nasty camp food  
"Yea I play guitar, I was supposed to give lessons at the guitar shop near my house but I got stuck in this dump instead."  
"Really? That's fucking sick, I play guitar myself but I'm no where good enough to be giving people lessons"  
Jim opened his mouth to reply when Sid points at me from across the table.  
"Damn Jim he must fucking love you, you got more than a sentence out of him" he practically screeches. I glare at the fucking idiot as he laughs. Joey reaches over the empty seat and smacks Sid in the chest.  
"Hey! What did I do?!" He screeches at Joey. I look back down to my food and continue eating.  
"Hey don't let Sid get to you, he just doesn't know when to stop. He can't help it man it's in his nature." Jim says shaking his head.  
"You know him?" I ask looking up at him.  
"Yea he comes here every year, last year he burned down a bunch of cabins trying to scare a kid with a blow torch" he says laughing a little. "Luckily no one was hurt but now we're stuck in this shitty camp"  
"He sounds like a real piece of work" I say rolling my eyes  
"He's not that bad once you give him a chance, like I said he can't really help it." Jim says sympatheticly. Before I could reply I see a guy walking towards our table. He has long black hair and a face full of makeup. He taps on Joey's shoulder and asks, "hey is this seat taken" motioning to the empty seat next to Joey. I'm fully ready to tell him to get lost when Joey speaks up.  
"N-n-not that I know of." The guy laughs and sits next to him. I'm about to ask the guy who he is but I'm cut off by Shawn.  
"So Mick is this your first year? I don't think I've ever seen you around" Shawn asks smiling.  
"Oh you leave him be, you hoe" Jim says shaking his head.  
"Hey! That's only somewhat true!" Shawn says laughing.  
Jim must have seen my confused look because he explains.  
"Shawn's dad sends him here cause he keeps having pregnancy scares with chicks from his school." I give Shawn a weird look.  
"What do expect from the guy who is a physical version of lust?" He says between laughs.  
"Oooh that makes sense, I'm guess I'm used to being the only demi" I say after taking a moment to understand.  
Jim laughs and gives me a weird look.  
"What is there like no demies in your town?" He says smiling  
"Uhh well I thought I was the only demi in my town but I guess Joey but I didn't even know his name till today" I reply.  
"You're serious? Woah that's wack" he says after a moment.  
"Wait so you're saying up until today you've never met another demi" Corey says looking at confused.  
"Well I've met Joey but I didn't really know him." I respond defensively.  
"I can't imagine that, I mean I know that most gods fuck and move on but at least I have some half siblings" Corey says looking sympathetic.   
"Eh it's whatever" I say shrugging.  
Before anyone can respond Mr. Manson dismisses us and I get up to leave. I wait for the rest of the guys after dumping my tray and then start the walk back to the cabin Jim slows down and walks next to me.  
"Hey I didn't mean to upset you earlier." He says in a small voice  
"It's fine man, you didn't mean it" I reply.  
"No it's not fine, it was way out of line for us to stick our noses in your business like that" he says apologeticly. I shrug and we keep walking. The walk is pretty normal except for Sid trying to throw Joey at Paul. We get inside and I check my schedule to see what's going on. Some stupid game made for toddlers. I flop down on my bed. Sid does the same across the room and lets out a loud groan.  
"So what do you wanna do now my dudes" he says in his normal loud ass voice.  
"We are not your "dudes" Sidney" Paul says glaring.  
"Oh come on Paulie you know I didn't mean it, come on we can't just sit here in silence and do nothing. And I know none of you are going to that stupid game" he whines.  
"Sid's right I'm board!" Chris pipes up.  
"Well how is that our problem" Corey asks cocking an eyebrow.  
"It's your problem cause you gotta deal with me" Sid says with a shit eating grin.  
"Well what do you wanna do?" Corey says shaking his head.  
"Well there IS a lake near here" Sid says motioning to the map on his bed.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Joey says from the his bed.  
"Welllll how about we play a game?" Sid suggests.  
"Like what?" Paul asks suspiciously  
"Hmmm well since we don't really know each other we should play never have I ever" Sid says shrugging.  
"I'm down" Chris says  
"I'll play" Corey and Jim say in unison.  
"Sure" Shawn says shrugging.  
Joey, Paul, and Craig nod.  
That leaves me I guess. Jim looks at me practically begging not to leave him alone with them.  
"Ugh fine" I say.  
We all sit in a circle in the middle of the room and hold up our five fingers.  
"Sid you start since it was your idea" Paul says after sitting down  
"Uhhh never have I ever, stolen something and gotten caught" Sid says smiling. Corey and Jim glare and put down a finger.  
"I'll go." Corey says. "Never have I ever spent all my summers at a stupid camp." Sid's mouth hangs open and he puts down a finger. Craig puts down a finger as well as everyone stares at him shocked.  
"Never have I ever got caught fucking someone" Shawn says grinning after a moment. No one puts down a finger and he curses under his breath.  
"Never have I ever been to this camp before this year" Paul says. Sid, Joey, Jim Craig and Shawn all put down a finger.  
"Never have I ever been in a physical fight." Chris says.  
Corey, Paul, Sid, and I all put down a finger. Craig whispers something to Shawn.  
"He says never have I ever bragged about how much ass I get" Shawn said grumpily putting down a finger.  
After a few rounds only Shawn, Chris, Joey, Craig and I remained. Chris sits there thinking before taking his turn.  
"Never have I ever had sex" he says with a stupid grin.  
I put a finger down leaving one left trying not to laugh. Shawn however is laughing hysterically.  
"BRO WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT" he says giggling.  
"Yea it's soooo funny now get out of here pudgy you lost." He says motioning to Shawn's single finger still raised. I look to Craig and see him shaking with silent laughter. He's put down a finger leaving two left. I look over to Joey to see him bright red and glaring at Chris, he still has his one finger up. Shawn apparently notices this too and bursts into laughter again.  
"Shu-shut up!!" Joey says. I glare at Shawn and he stops laughing.  
The game ends with Craig unsurprisingly winning.  
By that time it's dinner and roll call time. We head out and at this point I've almost got the path memorised. We make it to the cafeteria and the food at least seems somewhat edible. They're at least nice enough to let us have pop at dinner though I don't think Sid needs any. We sit at our table from lunch and Sid and Chris get right on annoying everyone in sight. I'm eating my food talking to Jim about my tape collection when the guy from earlier sits by Joey.  
"Hey I missed you, we need to hang out sometime" he says to Joey   
"Yea! I've just been hanging out with these guys all day, maybe we could go to the lake tomorrow and I could meet your friends" Joey replies with a smile.  
"Yea that works! I'll go talk to the guys, see you around Joes" the guy says standing up.  
"Bye Wednesday" Joey says waving.  
I look at Jim confused but he just shrugs.  
"Who's that?" I ask Joey  
"Oh that's just Wednesday, we rode the bus together this morning" Joey says, a wide smile plastered across his face.  
Sid sees his chance and jumps into the conversation.  
"Is he your booooooyfriend??" Sid says in his usual screechy voice.  
"Wha- no!! We're just friends asshole!" Joey says defensively.  
"Are you suuuuure?!" Sid replies in a teasing tone.  
"Yes I'm fucking sure!" Joey spits back before looking at me helplessly.  
"Sid knock it off" I say glaring at the shorter red head.  
"I was just playing" he replies folding his arms pouting like a toddler.   
I go back to talking to Jim for a bit longer before comfortably listening to everyone else talk. We finish eating and after roll call we head back to the cabin. We're discussing what we're gonna do when we get back when I notice Sid holding something in his jacket. I decide not to question it considering how Sid is and continue walking. We get back and Chris loudly flops on his bed.  
"I'm BOOOOORED" He loudly exclaims.  
"I got an idea" Sid says smiling.


	2. Here and now

"well what the fuck is it?" Shawn asks annoyed. Sid pulls out an empty coke bottle from dinner.   
"I brought it so we could play spin the bottle" he explains happily.   
"There's no fucking way I'm kissing any of you fucks" Joey says loudly earning a few agreements. Sid looks like he's thinking before he smiles and speaks up again.   
"We could play spin the bottle but instead of kissing the person you gotta ask them truth or dare" Sid says acting like it's the next million dollar idea. After a bit of convincing he managed to get the whole cabin in on the idea. We sat in our circle from earlier and Sid sits the bottle in the middle.   
"I'll go first" he says spinning the bottle. The bottle spins crazily before slowing down and landing on Corey.   
"Truth or Dare?" Sid asks with a shit eating grin.   
"Dare" Corey says puffing out his chest. Sid thinks for a moment before speaking.   
"I dare you to sneak into the staff cabin tonight and steal something but, you gotta be bare ass naked while doing it" Sid says proud of his dare. Corey sputters out a no before looking around for help.   
"Come on Sid there's gotta be something he can do to tap out" Shawn says after seeing the distress on Corey's face. Sid thinks for a moment.   
"Ok fine you can tap out of any dare or truth but at the end if the game we gotta go down to the lake and they have to jump in however many times he chickened out." Sid says looking satisfied. Corey thinks for a moment before muttering "deal" and shaking sid's hand. Corey then spun the bottle, having it land on Paul.   
"Truth or Dare" Corey asks.   
"Truth." Paul says quickly.   
"Hmmm, what's up with you and Sid? You guys fight like an old married couple." Corey says with genuine curiosity. Paul rolls his eyes and lets out an audible ew.   
"Sid's my half brother. He wouldn't stop fucking with my stuff and eventually I got sick if it and beat his ass. Mom sent us both here" he answers.   
"HEY! NOT TRUE! You kept coming into my room and moving stuff around and would get mad when I'd move it back!" Sid yells at Paul.  
"Ok you two calm down" Shawn says trying to restore the peace.   
I lean into Jim and ask him what's going on.   
"Oh yea I forgot. Sid's chaos and Paul's order. Not really a good combo for siblings, they'll get over it." Jim explains as I nod along. Shawn managed to break up the fight and Paul was spinning the bottle. It slowed down and lands on me. I mentally prepare for the worst as I tell Paul to ask me a truth.   
"What's with you and the little guy?" He asks motioning to Joey. "I mean you two are always together and you seem to like to hang around him. Is there something else going on there?" He finishes cocking an eyebrow.   
I sigh as it could've been much worse and respond, "No nothing like that. He's more of like a little brother to me. You'll have to ask Joey to elaborate." I spin the bottle and Jim perks up next to me as it lands on him. He chooses truth and I think for a minute before giving him his question.   
"What did you and Corey steal?" I ask thinking back to the game earlier today.   
"Oh we were shoplifting at a record store and got caught" Jim said his words laced with guilt. I nod and plan to ask him about it more later. He spins the bottle and it lands on Sid.  
"Since no one has done a dare yet I guess I will" he says in a fake annoyed voice. Jim almost immediately comes up with a dare.   
"I dare you to kiss Chris" Jim says smugly motioning to the long haired boy next to him. Sid turns almost as red as his hair and looks to Chris. He opens his mouth to tell Chris that he can tap out before Chris leans in and plants a kiss on the red head's lips. They linger for a minute before snapping out of it due to Corey making loud gagging noises. Sid, red as ever, reaches out and spins the bottle. Jim whispers to me about how this is the quietest he's ever seen Sid as the bottle lands on Craig. Sid finally recovering asks Craig.   
"Truth." Craig says in a very small voice. Sid already seeking his revenge asks the sun glasses clad boy, "if you could fuck anyone in this cabin who'd it be?". Craig sputters for minute before pointing to Shawn. Craig hurriedly spins the bottle before it lands on Chris.   
"DARE!" the boy says enthusiastically. Craig pauses before telling Chris, "tomorrow at breakfast tell Mr. Manson you think you're pregnant." With a sly smile. Chris goes white before muttering about how he'll take the lake. He spins the bottle and it lands on Corey. Corey smartly picks truth.   
"How long have you and Jim been fucking?" Chris says smirking.   
"UHHH NEVER?!? HE'S LIKE MY BROTHER EW" Corey practically screams. Jim throws his shoe at the laughing boy while yelling at him for being a perv. Corey spins having it land on Joey. He picks truth unsurprisingly.   
"What was the big guy talking about earlier?" Corey asks. I give Joey a look and he nods in response as to say 'it's fine'.   
"Well at school this guy at school kept being a bitch and eventually got dirt on me. The dude told everyone and eventually resorted to talking shit about me to my face and well... Mick beat the shit out of him." Corey nodded not pushing further. Joey spun the bottle having it land on Shawn.   
He picks dare to Joey's delight.   
"I dare you to throw Sid into the lake when we go" Joey says happily.   
"Deal" Shawn says with a smirk. Shawn's spin lands on Jim. He picks dare to my surprise.   
"I dare you to sit in someone's lap for the rest of the game. I don't care who but you can't get up for the rest of the time we're playing." Shawn says, proud of his idea. Jim stands up and looks around the circle. He looks at Corey and motions for Jim to scoot over to where he was sitting then flops down in my lap. I let out a surprised "oof" not ready for the sudden weight on my legs. Jim giggles while muttering out a "sorry" and spinning. It lands on Sid who is quiet but not nearly as red. He takes a deep breath and yells dare.   
"I dare you to let Clown throw you into the lake naked" Jim says smugly.   
"But.." Sid says looking through the window, "it's fucking cold"   
"Well you can go in twice with clothes or once naked. Your choice Sidney." Jim says leaning back against me.   
"Fuck that I'm going in twice." Sid says after pondering for a moment. Sid spun the bottle having it land on Joey. He picks truth and Sid gets a hellish grin.   
"Why'd you get sent here if Mick's the one that about killed someone?" I roll my eyes before Joey answers.   
"My mom made me since I didn't really have friends...she thinks that it's a "bonding experience" Joey says in an annoyed voice.   
The game ends with Sid and Chris having to jump in twice, Jim and Paul once, Corey and Clown three times, and Craig Joey and I getting off free. We start the short hike up to the lake. I make sure to grab my jacket as it's pretty cold out despite it being summer. I guess I must be a little freaked out by it being so quiet compared to earlier in the day because by the time we reach the lake I'm ready to leave. I hold hold onto the flashlight as the others jump in. I sit down next to Joey waiting for the others. They're laughing and pushing each other but I'm just ready to go. Finally Corey jumps into the lake pulling Shawn down with him. I stand up to leave as soon as they climb back on the dock. I'm almost run over by Sid carrying Chris running, his shoes making squelching noises as he runs. Eventually everyone packs up and we head back. I'm walking behind the others up the shore line when Jim hangs back and starts walking with me.   
"Did you see those two idiots" he says laughing motioning to Sid still holding Chris, laughing their heads off about something.   
"Yea they about knocked me into the lake" I grumble tiredly. "What's with them and you anyways? I mean, ya know, why'd you make them kiss n' shit." Jim laughs and looks over at me.   
"I bunked with Chris last year and all he'd ever talk about was how much he loved hanging out with Sid and how him and Sid would go to the lake together every day." I nodded along and he continues, "well this morning I was talking to Sid in the cafeteria before we got to our cabins. He kept going on and on about how he couldn't wait to see if Chris was there and how much he missed him and if I'd seen Chris, well to me it was pretty obvious they wanted to fuck each other and after neither of them making a move last year I decided to nudge things along" he explained. I laughed internally at the thought of Sid of all people being too shy to ask Chris out.   
"So what IS up with you and the little guy anyways" Jim asks interrupting my thoughts.   
"What's left to say? The guy was being an ass to him so I beat the shit out of him. I didn't know him but no one deserves to be talked to like that. Besides the guy was already known for being an ass" I respond causally. He nods and I look to the group to see that they're no longer there. My heart skips a beat until I realize me must've just fell behind and we should still be in the trail. I pat my side feeling the map just in case. I look to ask Jim if he remembers when we got left behind only to see him clutching his shoulders shivering. I take off my jacket and drape it over his soaked frame.   
"Thanks but you didn't-" he starts.   
"Save it you need it more than I do" I say cutting him off.   
"Thanks. You know for literally being the physical embodiment of rage... you're not so bad" he says pulling the jacket around his skinny shoulders.  
"It's that obvious huh" I say sighing.   
"It ain't a bad thing. It's what makes you so able to give. Besides without that I think everyone in this cabin would be pretty boring. Don't ya think so?" He explains. I look at him confused before he continues.   
"I'm greed. No matter how hard I try I always take and take and take some more. I'm never able to give. It's awful. You try to stop taking and the next thing you know you're doing it again. My dad sent me here to try to get it to stop. It never works. Gods I feel so guilty just thinking about it." He says in a small voice. I study his face and feel a ache in my chest. I latch onto his hand and he looks over at me.   
"I don't think you're all greedy. I mean, look at what you did for Sid and Chris. You have nothing to be guilty about." I say trying to choose my words carefully.   
"Thanks. I mean it. I really needed that right now." He says leaning his wet head into my shoulder. We walk like this all the way back to the cabin.   
We get back and the cabin surprisingly hasn't been thrown into anarchy. Joey is laying on his bed reading a magazine while Paul and Corey sit on the floor near by talking. Chris, Sid, Shawn and Craig are sitting on their beds laughing about something when Sid notices us.   
"Took you two long enough" he said in a fake mocking tone.   
"We were wondering what took you two so long" Shawn added in.   
"We were just talking" Jim said flopping down onto his bed. I lay on my bed a few feet away and mutter a "goodnight" before passing out, not caring much for anymore socialization. I wake up early the next morning right around sunrise. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, everyone appears to be asleep. After taking a shower in the back bathroom I walk out to see Paul, Joey, and Corey have woken up. I look over to the bed next to mine to see Jim's not here. I make a mental note and walk out to the porch of the cabin. Some of the guy's cloths from last night are laying on the railing, including what I assume is Sid's transformer underwear that I wish I hadn't saw. Jim's sitting on the swing slowly gently pushing himself with his long legs. He motions for me to sit next to him, and I do. Before I get a word in Jim's apologizing, "I'm sorry about getting all mushy last night, I'm normally not like that." He said looking towards the trees   
"There's no need to apologise, shit gets built up and you gotta let it out sooner or later." I respond shrugging   
We sit in silence for a few minutes before Jim speaks up again.   
"You're actually a pretty fucking cool dude Mick, the way Charlie talks about you makes you seem like you're out to kill everyone." Jim says turning his head to face me.   
"Charlie? Who the hell is Charlie?" I say confused and a little pissed at the thought of some dude talking shit about me.   
"Oh some jack ass that goes to my school, apparently you always pick on his friend that goes to school with you and Joey." Jim says, trying to down play what he just said.   
"Friend...?" I thought for a moment trying to figure out who this friend could be when it suddenly clicked. "You mean that homophobic douche Matt who kept picking on Joey?" I say nearly seething   
"I think so, I don't really listen to Charlie since ya know, imp, tends to do anything but tell the truth" Jim responds, his voice laced with annoyance.   
"Well those assholes can go fuck themselves, they don't say shit to you do they?" I ask turning my attention back to Jim.   
"They talk shit on everyone, a bunch of wanna be rappers if you ask me. There's a theory that Charlie and Matt are fucking but talk shit on everyone else to cover it up." Jim shakes with laughter at the last part.   
"I'll fucking kill em, I will, he-" I didn't even finish before Jim responded.   
"It's fine Mick it really is, you don't have to worry about it" Jim said with worry.  
We sat on the swing for few more moments. It was peaceful like this, just me and Jim. Then I heard and awful screech coming from the cabin. Sid was awake. We walked back inside to see what was up only to find Sid jumping around with Corey holding Paul back from beating the poor kid.   
"SIDNEY FUCKING WILSON, LOOK AT THE MESS YOU'RE MAKING" Paul yells trying to tackle the red head. Once we calmed Sid and Paul down and cleaned up we made our way to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass finally got around to writing this. Depression is a bitch but I got it out finally, y'all enjoy and I'll try :) and


End file.
